Idy's Top 40 Users
1. The Utility Man Congrats TUM. You catch my heart. lol Now, TUM is not need to be introduced. He is very nice and I mean really really nice. He is also a helpful B8er. He helped me with the ‘Idy’s Daily Top 10 Ranking’ topic and my English lesson. He taught me a lot involving English. Even during AIM-ing, he will correct every single wrong grammar or spelling. Yes, that is annoying but I owed him that. And IMHO, TUM seems to be a very serious person. It’s a bit hard for me see him laugh out loud or being a bit loosen. I don’t think he is being sarcastic though since he’s a genuinely a great B8er. Thanks for helping me out a lot TUM. I appreciated it. E-Bud forever… lol <333 Ryan… 2. Justin_Crossing Fake Justin managed to be my runner-up for this user list. =D This fake boy and Aecioo always act like a cat and dog when they are in the same topic. I wonder why? hmmm.. =P Ok, tbqh, I like JC since the first time I was here. I don’t even know why. He seems very nice and a lot cooler than any other users. (No offense ok!) Beside, he’s still young and his picture shows that how innocent and a virgin he is. I heart you JC. xD We had talked several times in AIM and I must say I’m enjoying talked to him. He’s still having a mind of a teenage boy which is great. I’m still not that mature yet. lol… Plus, JC is very nice and a great user. B8 needs him. lol again. And, he did mention before that he had a twin brother. How awesome is that? Anyone in B8 who have a twin brother or sister beside JC please comes forward. Not much too elaborate I guess. I’m pretty sure you guys know at least something about JC since he is pretty popular in B8. He is Icehawk protégée right? The E-Pop duo. =P AIM-ing me sometimes JC. ^_^ <333 Trevor! 3. Jukkie Dude, I forgot your name. But anywho, you’re the second runner up. ^_^ Juk is a cool dude. He’s also seems like a philanderer but IMO, he can’t beat fetus in this. Fetus is like the Master Tier while Juk is a tier below him. =P I do know him like to drink, well almost everyone in LNC drink except for me. >_> Also, IMHO, Jukkie seems like an innocent people. I mean from his B8 attitude, he seems like a really really really great guy. Not to mention how nice he was towards me all this time. We had talked a lot of times at AIM. I do hope you have found your job and new house Juk. Not much to say really. Except for the fact that Jukkie is a B8er that everyone must know. Keep the coolness Juk. <333 Jukkie 4. DigitalIncision James is number 4 in the list. I prefer to call him Digi because I like Digimon. =P Well, Digi is a great LNCer. He’s also seems to be a music addict. Teehee… Anyway, is it you Digi who brought the whole idea about ‘Let’s go Malaysia LNCer?’. I like that. But too bad you guys aren’t coming. T_T I and Digi bonded very well in LNC topic. He asked a lot of question and seems very energetic in every question. Once he and fetus asked a lot of things about Malaysia, they were lucky I was in good mood during that time. hehe.. Also, Digi seems to be an expert in computer. He told me he is the one who worked together with some of his friends and created Trillian. That is so impressive buddy. ^_^ And thanks for helping me out a lot lately. My computer running a lot faster than before. Finally, we really need to talk in AIM. I don’t have MSN and Trillian seems getting a lot of crash lately. I wonder why. Hmmmm… Nice to know you Digi. <333 Digi 5. fetusbucketeer and rammtay Yes, it’s a duo. They share the same spot. ^_^ Well, fetus had helped me a lot at B8. He helped out with my English and taught me how to survive in the fast paced world of B8. I owe him a lot. Fetus is a great user and genuinely nice. He seems to get along with everyone in B8. He also seems to have a lot of knowledge about almost everything. And he is a clubbing guy! Are you a philanderer or something fetus? =P And he kinda like a mentor for me in B8. I heart you fetus. xD As for rammtay, he have two persona. First, the normal rammtay and second, the hardcore drinker rammtay. I think I like him to be drunk all the time. Teehee… I also thought rammtay was an Asian because rammtay is a Chinese name. He is also a warm-hearted user even though he is drunk. Just like Lockes, this man is also a happy-go-crazy person. He always speaks everything from his mind. I don’t think I ever seen him being hypocritical. That’s what I like about ramm. =D Moreover, because of LNC, we all get to know each others better. Crasty, Silvercross, rammtay, fetus, Digi and Jukkie is a great chatter in that topic. I hope LNC will stay strong and keep on being crazy. <333 fetus, rammtay and LNC. 6. Xcarvenger It’s my Carvy! He’s like my forever E-crush. xD Hmm… What should I say about him? Hmmm… Well, I do know he’s currently studying at Australia (Is he? o.O ) but I’m not sure where he’s from. That’s what make me felt a bit annoy about him. He always is being mysterious. >_> There is also a strange thing about him though. He can type in Malaysia words and converse it very well in AIM. There were once I tested him by using all-Malaysia AIM-ing. He passed the test with flying colors. These still bug me though. I wonder how he can know Malaysia language that well. It’s had been awhile from our last AIM-ing. It’s hard for me to see he’s around B8 lately. >_> The conclusion is he’s a nice user and he’s deserves to be in my Top 5. Too bad not now. That’s all I guess. <333 Carvy 7. Tom_Bombadil Number seven in the list is Tombo… Oh about this guy let me tell you, he always like to help me with my English. Kudos for him. Tombo is great and nice and cheerful and always being positive. I never saw him getting freaked out or pissed off by anybody. He likes to be cool and steady. Even in AIM-ing, he always ‘haha’ or ‘heh’. This is why he is a very cool user. He also helped me a lot when I was in my early year here. He is certainly a must-have-user in any of the user lists. He just ended his college year and he currently looking for a job. May I suggest craiglist.com for you? o.O In addition, he told me a ‘secret’. I hope your wish come true Tombo! ^_^ <333 Tombo! 8. LiselTestify / TimeMage_Claire Oh yes. It’s Lisel the anti-social B8er according to Smurf. I can agree with you in a lot of thing Smurf but not about Lisel. I just don’t see Lisel being anti-social. >_> But I still <333 you Smurf. ^_^ Back to Lisel again. Well, he welcomed me well in B8 when I was first time here. We did have some great relationship here in B8. I don’t have a lot of trouble being around with each others. Lisel is also a friendly user. And if you try to know him better, he is a really nice in person. I’m enjoyed talking to him at AIM lately. He seems very delightful and cheery. Plus, he never gets bored chatting with me. lol. <333 Lisel… 9. Lockes_Ragnarok As Icehawk latest list said, he is a socialite. I never get bored with him when we are both chatting at AIM. I felt a connection with him. lol xD And if I recall correctly, he did won the most attractive B8 users list right? Well, I totally agree with that. That picture was smashing HAWT. (Just don’t lose the hat… Yes, I mean don’t you ever…) He’s also my favorite because he’s a happy-go-lucky/crazy person. He deserves a higher spot in the future because of his niceness. He doesn’t post a lot lately. Probably he’s busy with working or perhaps flirting? =P <333 Lockes 10. yazzy14 What’s not to like about yazzy? He’s in charge of the UUL contest. From what I can see (I mean I see really far…=P ), he is a nice guy. But, I think I saw him freaked out once. I’m not sure what it is though. He is certainly not a person I want to mess around with. So far, we don’t have any problem with each other. I like him and he like me too. =P In addition, he like to make this silly equation about ‘ Yazzy > Tazzy’ which I honestly think its overrated. hahaha… I guess B8 is fun because of him. Kudos… <333 Yazzy 11. Ayvuir Oh too bad Ayv failed to enter my Top 10 list. He’s so close but so far away… Ayvuir is a friendly user and quite nice TBH. It did seem I get along with him just fine. But I don’t have that much to elaborate about him since we never talk 1 on 1. Nonetheless, Ayvuir is cool! <333 Ayv… 12. Luster_Soldier He likes Mountain Dew eh? Is that a type of soft drink? o.O Beside of Drakeryn, Luster also helped a lot with my English before. He’s also among the earliest B8er to talk to me. He’s a nice user and I love to know him better. <3 Luster… 13. Aecioo Aecioo is cute. He really a HAWT STUFF! xD Well, we never talk that much but I know he adores me. lol I wonder why he and FAKE JUSTIN will never make peace. I bet the world will be happy to have the both JUSTIN! <333 Aeciooooooooooo 14. Cyclo Reaper I present you… The shirtless Cyclo! =P He loves himself a lot. Selfaholic much. >_> But it’s good to have his kind of confident. Overall, he is an awesome user except when he flattering himself. =P <333 Cyclo 15. RustyMrMokka Rusty is a bit weirdo IMO. There is a time he is easy to talk with and out of sudden, he can be very moody. We’re on AIM a couple of times and I rate him average for friendliness. He seems to be a cool user but he really need to be friendlier. Apart from that, he is a nice B8er although he did get on my nerves occasionally. =P <333 Rusty 16. nintendogirl It’s a girl alright. Actually, in the early year, I thought she was a male who acts like a girl. =P But I guess she really is a girl. We don’t talk that much but I really hope we will talk soon. <333 NGirl 17. DSiRage Rocktilerry is here! Is he older than me? o.O To cut it short, DSR is a nice user. However, sometimes he did get on my nerves like posting a photo titled ‘Playboy….’ before. >_> But I know he was joking around me. If you did read this, I just wanna tell you that you’re an awesome B8 people. ^_^ 18. Smurf Mastermind of the UotY contest. Is he? O.o He’s a great guy and he recently graduated from his study. Gratz! ^_^ Thanks for helping me out earlier Smurf. Now I really need to think whether I should take it or not. >_> I’m quite curious though. Why does it seem like Smurf generate a lot of hate at B8? Oh well, different people have different view. He’s a good talker btw. =D 19. gotspork Hell yeah sproky! You’re nice towards me. <333 She did win the BLU contest before right? If yes, nice photo sporky! ^_^ In the early year, I thought sporky was a male. I’m quite surprised when I saw her picture in the BLU. I was like ‘zOMG, gotspork is a girl?’. She seems nice and pretty easy to tag along with. She really needs to spend more time with me. Hahaha… 20. Drakeryn/Gatarix Is Drak an Asian? He seems to be very serious in almost every topic. I never saw him pulling out a joke. I need to see one. =P He also helped a lot with my English. We get along quite fine. Thank You Teacher! xD 21. SuperAngelo128 Hmm.. SA128… We talked before and from what I can assume, he is an easy-going user. And he played Persona 4 and Suikoden too.(Right?) Me like it. xD 22. tazzyboyishere Tazzy is in the zone everyone! Btw, is it a gimmick? I mean the whole yazzy = tazzy thingy. Nonetheless, Tazzy is great. He needs to post more IMO. It’s quite hard to see his posting. So, Tazzy post more! Oh oh, your contest is great too! 23. ctesjbuvf Yes, it’s the LETTER! He is a nice user. Too bad he’s too young. He needs to grow up fast! =P We talked at AIM before but normally the conversation is nothing useful. xD Go cteswhatever! 24. Procrastinater A LNC guy! We are not that close but he did welcome me into the LNC. TBH, I dislike him before. But, after knowing him, he is genuinely a nice guy and quite a great B8 user to hang out with. I like you Crasty! =D 25. FD FD is great. He introduced me to TLK and now I’m an addict to that game. Way to go FD! =P 26. th3l3fty Yo l3fty! You’re awesome dude! Did your username also mean THE LEFTY? O.o Well, in the early year when I was in B8, I did felt that lefty is a jerk. But not anymore. After spending some long time in B8, lefty is cool. He is quite friendly too and I wish we will talk more. ^_^ 27. SBell Congratulations for quitting the smoking habit! *Applause* SBell is quite friendly in AIM. However, I always stop halfway because it seems that I’m pretty bad when I did converse with him. I really need to find some new ideas if I want to talk to him. o.O 28. Coffee Ninja Oh hi Keevee! I assume that Keevee is your correct name. xD His username is pretty cool IMO. The word ‘ninja’ shows that he is a very unpredictable person. Am I right Keevee? =P Oh btw, how’s that ‘I Survived A …….’ going? Did you win it? 29. Chronic1000 The AoD's guys! We are pretty close since he posted that ‘Chronic1000 talk to the users’. I pretty sure it was me who asked a lot of silly question in that topic. =P He’s on AIM regularly but he seldom hit me. I guess I will hit him from now on. =P 30. linkhatesganon If I’m not mistaken, LHG is a Spaniard right? He is a genuinely nice guy and he was among the earliest people who talked to me when I was in my early day in B8. Too bad he’s not at B8 that much now. I love to talk more with him. 31. Shadow Ryoko Now, it’s Cyclo. Erk.. I mean Ryoko. >_> Sometime, I got a feeling that Ryoko = Cyclo. But, I guess it just my feeling. She seems awesome and cool. We really need to talk Ryoko. <333 32. CasanovaZelos The movies boy fanatic! Well, we talked before and I did assist him in the ‘Save My Movie’ during he was sick. Does he remember me by any chances? 33. espio4000 He runs a contest before but I totally forgot what it is. LOL… He’s still young but he seems very clever in Math. I always hate Math. =P 34. Mershiness Where is Mers? It’s hard for me to see his posting around lately. We talked a couple of times in the tea topic. Apart from that, I think we never talk to each other I guess. 35. Heroic Palmer It’s Palmer! He’s nice with me. We did talk a couple of time before. Is he still working at the fast food restaurant? 36. Icehawk What’s not to like about Icehawk? He’s cool and nice. And he runs the UCA with Jakyll right? He’s on my AIM contact list but I don’t think I ever IM-ing him before. I guess I should do it soon. 37. SpikeDragon You’re hot then you’re cold! You’re yes then you’re no! You’re in then you’re out! You’re up then you’re down! Do you have bi-polar disorder Spiky? =P Anyhow, he seems to have some problems with me. I will like to know what it is. Other than that, he usually a cool user. 38. WarThaNemesis We are friends in Myspace but we barely even say HI to each other. So, HI WarTha! 39. FigureOfSpeech I like him because I felt that his username is quite unique. We barely even talk to each other. Is he still around B8? 40. PrestonStarry Oh well, it’s hard to see Preston posting in any other topic except his ‘Save My Sonic Characters’. He seems nice and I will like to know him more. ^_^ Honorable Mentions zackattack117 I don't think we ever talk. I also don't even know you at all. But let's talk soon okay! ^_^ Do you hangout at B8 regularly? BrettEagles The Disney's boy! Do you like Ariel or Mickey more? =P Gaddswell and WVI I don't know why but both of them seems very wild and crazy. Well, technically WVI is the craziest I guess. Two thumbs up! SSC_Ultra I do this as a request from you. I also do this to welcome a new user to B8. Are you really a new user? o.O ZaziGuado When the first time I saw your username, I thought ZaziGuado=Zazulak. But I guess I'm wrong. Not much to said though since I barely know anything about you. Let's talk anytime. Silvercross He's a LNC right? I demand a one on one talk now. =P Yonex Hey dude. I'm really sorry that I totally forgetting about you when I was doing this list. You're a great guy an I like Yonex equipments a lot. =P And you really deserve to be in my Top 20. Sorry dude! ProfitProphet I like your username and you seems a cool person to talk with. ^_^ hellagood16 Woah! An icon member but I don't think I ever saw you before. Are you a lurker? Category:User Projects